


An Even Eight

by CLeighWrites



Series: Dean - One Word Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Reader, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Sex, Tequilla Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You and Dean lose track of how many shots of Tequila you've had, and then he gets a great idea!





	An Even Eight

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + Tequila_

“How many izzat?” You asked, eloquently.

“I donno,” Dean shrugged.

The temperature in the room rose with the flush of your cheeks and your brain wasn’t able to stop your hand from wandering over to Dean’s thigh on the next stool over.

“I thin'kit was seven!”

Dean dipped his chin and brought that devilish grin back up with him as he looked you blearily in the eye, “Less make it a even eight then!” He motioned with a flourish of his hand for the barkeep to refill your devoid shot glasses. 

You laughed when he gave the two of you a ‘this’ll be the last one’ look, your hand slipped farther up Dean’s thigh and you grabbed at him to keep from toppling over.

“Easy there swee'heart,” he settled you and pushed you up upright with his warm, strong, sturdy hand on your shoulder. 

“To an even eight!” You replied, raising your refilled glass.

Dean returned the toast and you both downed your eighth shot of Tequila, the sting of the amber liquid long since forgotten. His hand on your shoulder slid down to grab your hand, sending a different level of warmth through you and you instinctively dipped your palm down to the apex of his thighs. 

His eyes burned into yours and he leaned in close, his breath hot on your ear and whispered, “Let’s move this party somewhere a little more private.”

Leveling your gaze, and trying to clear your head so you could be more sultry and less smashed, you replied, “Or,” you licked your lips and gave him ‘the once over,’ “we could just go test out Baby’s new suspension instead.”

His wicked grin spread all the way into the glint in his eyes, and had your head spinning and your body wet with anticipation. He slammed money down on the bar without looking at it and had you in his arms before you even knew what was happening.

“I fuckin’ love you, sweetheart,” he groweled into your hair.

You slapped his ass in reply, “Love you too, Tiger!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
